Bittersweetness
by Liz.Q
Summary: 10 years has passed and the Inuyasha gang has finally defeated Naraku......until Naraku remerge once again and taking revenge for the ones who killed him including Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru (Has IK, MS,SR) RR!
1. The demise of a flower

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha ok?!  
  
"But mama, what does father has to find?"  
  
"I'll tell you later sweetie but from now, would you like to hear another story?"  
  
"Hai" said the young hanyou.  
  
10 years has past and Naraku has died from the gruesome battle with Inu Yasha and his half brother, Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha finally embrace the love between him and Kagome and become mates. Sesshoumaru also accept the fact that he loved Rin and mated with her when she was 7 years older from her original age. Now they both have a daughter named Yuka (who is 3 years old)...and was hanyou. Sesshoumaru is on the search for Kagome and her mate Inu Yasha to borrow the Shikon no Tama and have his daughter to finally turn into a full breed unlike his worthless brother.  
  
"And then the little girl and her master are forever together. The end." said the 17 years old Rin  
  
"YaY! I always love that story! Please tell it again!!" said the young female hanyou.  
  
"Yuka, I told you that story 12 times! Please, it's time for your rest." The young mother said.  
  
"Awwwww, ok mama." Yuka said.  
  
"Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama is at the gates! Please open the gates!" the ugly toad demon said.  
  
"Hai, Jaken-sama"  
  
She was so excited to finally get the chance to see her love until....  
  
"Wait a minute I thought Jaken was with Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin had thought aloud.  
  
"Correct foolish wench"  
  
"Kagura! Impossible! Naraku is dead!" yelled the girl  
  
"Or so you thought" said the Wind demon.  
  
Just then...  
  
A sharp piercing went through the back of Rin. It was so painful, that she had to go down with her knees due to the pain. As she turn around to see who have done such a thing, she saw a familiar face.  
  
"K-k-Koh-aku? Why? I thought you were no longer under his spell" said Rin  
  
"Clever plan wasn't it? To give the others a fake Shikon no Tama, which is full of corrupted power and keep the real one to ourselves. And then have Kohaku put a disguise to look like and sound like Jaken and finally have revenge on Sesshoumaru. And then eventually hit our revenge on Inu Yasha." said the heartless demon.  
  
Just then Yuka step out quietly behind the gate and to only come to a shock to see her mother to be covered in blood. She was about to cry out 'MAMA!' on the top her lungs but knew she can not or otherwise she'll make things worst. She can't do anything at all except watch in horror.  
  
"Go find..your...father." whispered her mother. She had whispered so softly that only her daughter can hear. After that she close her eyes for the last time.  
  
" Oooo Well she's dead. What do we do to her now?" said Kagura.  
  
"The master said that we must take the body with us in order for Sesshoumaru not to revive her." said Kohaku in a cold tone.  
  
"Fine whatever, take the bitch and let's go" said the ruthless demon.  
  
As they flew away into the winds, Yuka, sadden by the death of her beloved mother, did what her mother's final wish, and begin the search of her father.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
How you like it? Anyways about the fake Shikon no Tama, that really happen in an episode. There was dozen of youkai trying to make their own Shikon no Tama in order to become powerful. So naturally in this fic, I think Naraku did the same thing with Kagome and the others. R+R! 


	2. Betrayal

Disclaimer: =T YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN ZIP!!  
  
"Go find..your... father."  
  
Yuka, for only 3 years old, found the cruelty of the world in just one night. One second she was happily playing with her mother and the next she saw in her very eyes of the demise of whom she care about with her heart. A tear when through her cheeks as she saw the image again and again in her mind, but knew she cannot stop now. She must look for her father, Sesshoumaru.  
  
Ever since she was born, Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly father of the year. He always seemed cold and distant. In fact, she doesn't even remember the last time he play with her or tell her I love you. The only person that actually did all of those things was gone now. Her mother always tells her that Sesshoumaru loves his daughter, but Yuka doesn't really believe it too well.  
  
Finally, after a long hour, she can pick up the scent of her father. However, she was also afraid what will happen. She really was scared. She never ever had the chance to talk to her father, due to the fact he always distant, and now the one chance they have to talk and it's about the demise of her mother.  
  
"Ok I can do this," she said to herself, trying to bring confidence within herself.  
  
There he was, her father. He was sitting there at the moonlight.  
  
"Yuka..why are you here? This Sesshoumaru want you to be with your mother."  
  
All of a sudden tears burst outs.  
  
"MAMA WAS KILLED BY THIS WIND DEMON AND THIS NINJA LOOKING GUY AND I COULDN'T STOP HER AND..AND...AND.WAHHHHHHH!!"  
  
"NANI?!" (nani = what) All of a sudden, a flow of rage and anger filled up his veins. 'But how did that bastard Naraku survived! Anyways I will make sure that he will pay for it, with his life!'  
  
Meanwhile at Inu Yasha's group...  
  
"HOW THE SEVEN HELLS IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU BEAT ME 12 TIMES!!!!!" yelled the hanyou.  
  
" 'Cause I'm the champion of TIC TAC TOE!" said Kagome proudly.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome are together now and forgot about Kikyo and the other junk. Kagome lives in the Warring Era, but still visits the modern world from time to time. They both have a child named Tisbuki. It was also a male hanyou. It is 7 years and has the personality of his father (You know stubborn, anxious, but yet sweet). They all lived next to Sango and Miroku, who had had their own children as well. They had twins, one girl named Saski, and a boy named Miski. They were both 8 years old both had their parents' personalities. Meanwhile for Shippou, (he's a teenager by now) lives with Kagome and her family.  
  
"Come on!! One more game Kagome!!!!"  
  
"You're such a sore loser, Inu Yasha! And I'm tired!!"  
  
"Fine...wench.."  
  
"What was that!"  
  
"OOO NO!! NOT THAT!!  
  
"OSWARI!!!"  
  
(BOOM!)  
  
"Shippou! Can you get something for me at the back! I need to get more sheets for the Inu Yasha's and Tisbuki's futons" said the cheerful miko.  
  
"Hai Kagome!" said the kitsune  
  
As soon the young kitsune went at the back, he saw something familiar. It was a girl, about 17 or so, wearing all black clothes. However, the face was the most familiar out of all of them.  
  
"Rin?" (Remember Shippou doesn't know she is or should say was dead)  
  
The girl ignored the kitsune and continues walking straight.  
  
"Rin!"  
  
Just then a white figure appeared. It was holding its mirror and shows it upon to Shippou.  
  
"What the?! I thought..I thought Naraku was dead?!"  
  
"And so was Rin. We revived her with a Shikon shard and made her forget everything" said Kanna in a quiet deadpan tone.  
  
"Wait, Rin was dead?! And how did Naraku got revived?" he asked  
  
"Enough talk" said the white figure. Just then, her mirror showed a blinding light.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
"Kill Kagome and her child" said the cold Kanna.  
  
"Hai" said the hypnotized kitsune. 


	3. Life and Death

A/n: SRY FOR THE LOOOOOOOOONG UPDATE! FANFICTION.NET SUSPENDED ME FOR 7 DAYS DUE TO THE RE-RELEASE OF KAGOME THE EXPLORA! I'm starting to put my old fics back at MediaMiner site! But this site will show my new fic...Bittersweetness!  
  
Disclaimer: YOU LAWYERS ANNOY ME!! I DON'T OWN ZIP! Except Yuka, Saski, Miski, and Tisbuki.  
  
"Kill Kagome and her child" said the cold Kanna.  
  
"Hai" said the hypnotized kitsune.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! The young pup is finally asleep! Stupid child..I have to tell her 7 times that dumb story..What we will do now" said the annoying Toad.  
  
"Jaken"  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Be silent or I'll kill you." said the unemotional youkai.  
  
"H-H-Hai S-S-Sesshoumaru-sama"  
  
'Rin..How did this happened? How did this Sesshoumaru not know!' thought the youkai lord angerly.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama...Is there an afterlife? "said the 14 year old girl.  
  
"Why ask such a foolish question Rin?" said the cold faced lord.  
  
"Well..there was a girl the other day in a village passed by the route we were at...she's died of a famine..and then there was this monk and the rest of the villagers saying this tune:  
  
"Life is not everlasting...  
  
Death will come and take it away  
  
Then let my soul go to a paradise  
  
And let it be free forever...." "Rin I don't know if there is an afterlife for this Sesshoumaru is immortal by this Tensegia" said Sesshoumaru. It's true. Sesshoumaru is practically immortal with the Tensegia at hand. Not even time will stop him or slow him down.  
  
Then a tear came to the young teenager's eyes and rolling down the cheeks.  
  
"But Rin don't want leave Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin want to be with Sesshoumaru- sama forever!!!" said the teenager. Whenever Rin uses the third person in her sentences, it means she is either sad or in pain. In this case...both.  
  
"Rin.."  
  
"H-Hai S-Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Don't called Sesshoumaru-sama anymore. Called me simply Sesshoumaru for now on" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Then a simile came upon her face. It doesn't matter if she lives forever, as long she's with Sesshoumaru til her last day then she'll die happy.  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru!" said the happy girl.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"Rin...I'll promise I'll avenge your life by killing Naraku with my own claws" said Sesshoumaru with an anger tone.  
  
"Father.."  
  
He then turn to only say a hanyou..his daughter. The symbol of Sesshoumaru's and Rin's love. She seems frightened and scared.  
  
"What is it Yuka?" asked the demon lord.  
  
"Yuka had a bad dream...it's the one about mama's..well u know" said the young hanyou. She's the exact replica of her mother. The only difference is that she has a few demon side effects. Like her ears and her hair..it reminded him of his brother, Inu Yasha. Ooo How he despised his half- brother. That was why he was distant with her, even though he loved her as a daughter and she still reminds him of Inu Yasha.  
  
"Ok you may sleep next to this Sesshoumaru's lap...but don't drool"  
  
"Hai..Daddy"  
  
~*Shippou's POV*~  
  
Shippou transformed into a Inu Yasha form. Inu Yasha was in the other room, while Kagome is in Tisbuki's room, since he had a bad dream as well. The Setup was perfect.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Inu..Yasha?" said the tired miko  
  
As Shippou grab the knife beside and then...  
  
"INU YASHA!!!" 


	4. Trying to find the truth

Author's Notes: THANK YOU MAGE FOR ADVERTISING MY FIC! READ HER FIC "Wish Upon A Star" it's really good =D if u love Sess/Rin that is ;D  
  
Answering Reviews!:  
  
Luvsdog: I was REALLY pissed when Fanfiction.net took off my old fics too! Now I put most of them in MediaMiner.org! YaY! I'm going to work on the next chapter of "Switch!" soon.  
  
MageofDarkness: I ABSOLUTELY LOVE UR FICS!!! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ADVERTISING MY FIC!!!...and you only think Rin's dead ;D....  
  
kagome-chan1234567890: thanks u for being my #1 fan!!! I am truly flatter by your wonderful reviews...I'm actually surprises I have a #1 fan!  
  
Sailorpsychosis: I remembering u asking about Naraku and Miroku's hand Air Void..u'll find out soon enough ;D  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*Shippou's POV*~  
  
"INU YASHA!!!"  
  
Then Inu Yasha came to the scene with his Tetsusaiga. He jumped from the other room he was in and then broke through the wall which his mate was sleeping. He then hit Shippou on the head with the hilt of the Tetsusaiga causing Shippou to fall unconscious on the floor.  
  
"What the fucking hell is wrong with him!!" yelled the hanyou. He was furious yet confused. Shippou won't even touch a hair on Kagome and now he was trying to her and his child! 'What was going on here?' he thought, "Kagome, Tisbuki, are you guys alright?"  
  
Kagome nodded but Tisbuki was still shaken. "That's odd..Shippou won't even do such a thing and.."  
  
"That scent!" Inu Yasha interrupted her. There was something about this smell around. It was like he was around..  
  
"Naraku!" cried Inu Yasha.  
  
"BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! We killed him!!....and loss Kouga during the battle" said the sadden miko. It was true. Kouga sacrificed his life to protect Kagome and the others from the final blast. Even though it was a victory, for all that, vile being of Naraku was gone, they still had to pay a price for victory, and that was Kouga. Even Inu Yasha was saddened by the fact that his love rival was gone. After Kouga's death, Ayame took over the wolf clan and promise leadership and prosperity for the family.  
  
"Well I'm not lying! Shippou smells as he was with Naraku..or his minions." Said Inuyasha in an angered and annoyed tone. He cannot stand Naraku, let alone his annoying minions.  
  
"Could it be back that his minions are taking revenge for the lost of their master," said Kagome in a worried tone.  
  
"I highly doubt it. All the minions wanted to do is to have freedom not be controlled at of free will," said Inu Yasha.  
  
"Well Inu Yasha is finally being smart..."  
  
"Why you little..." said the hanyou.  
  
"Shippou!! You are free from the control!" said Kagome.  
  
(After being punched 12 times by Inu Yasha) "Yea..I don't know what came over me..one minute I saw Rin aka Sesshoumaru's wife and then..." said Shippou, who is reached in another unconsciousness.  
  
"Wait a damn minute! You saw my brother's wife?!"  
  
"Yea...She seems so sad and depressed...as though she lost something precious" said Shippou.  
  
"But why was she all alone.."said Kagome.  
  
"I don't know. That was the reason I try to go up to her. She seems so different from the last time we saw her at another yet fun battle between Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha." said the kitsune.  
  
"How so?" said Kagome.  
  
"Well for starters, her hair. It seems shorter like up to the shoulders, and her robes are different as well. They used to be filled with life and flowers and now it's dark and depressing. However I know it's her cause her scent is the same as always" said teenage Shippou.  
  
"Something is up and I don't like it.."  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Rin" said the deadpan voice Kanna.  
  
"Hai?" said Rin depressingly. She doesn't remember a thing of what happened. Actually, she doesn't remember a thing at all. However..there is "Him". That face that always appears at of nowhere in her head. There was something about "him" that made her feel good yet sad as well. She truly wanted to know who was this person but she cannot remember.  
  
"We must go now. I let Shippou's soul go back to his original body, however I made him forget about the fact he saw me or that I was controlling," said Kanna.  
  
"Where must we go, Kanna?" said Rin. She didn't really wanted to know. The only thing that's interest her to be free.  
  
"You'll see..."said Kanna  
  
"Life is not everlasting...  
  
Death will come and take it away  
  
Then let my soul go to a paradise  
  
And let it be free forever...."  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! 


	5. The Plan

I like thank all my reviews and that's mean u too fluffy's girlfriend =D I forgot to put u last time and so I'll mention u in this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: ::sniff:: I don't own Inu Yasha but I do own Tisbuki, Maski, Yuka, and Saski.  
  
~*Chapter 5*~  
  
~*Flashback scene*~  
  
"I'm glad that dried up old monkey is dead. Now I can be free as the wind," said Kagura.  
  
"I won't be so sure if I was you Kagura...." said Kanna.  
  
"And why not Kanna?! I mean Naraku is gone and now we can do whatever we...AHHH! MY HEART!" cried out Kagura.  
  
"Kagura don't forget your place in life and that is being my pawn"  
  
"Naraku! But how? I saw your demise right of my eyes! Where is your voice coming from?! " said Kagura.  
  
"Look upon the mirror, Kagura" said Naraku.  
  
And there he was. His face still as deadly and cold as ever, and now it's seems yet he has another "great" scheme.  
  
Still in shock, Kagura manage a few words to slip out. "But....But how....how is it possible that you are still alive?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, but first we must have Kohaku back and....have Rin in our side" said the cold dark Naraku  
  
"Rin? You mean Sesshoumaru's bitch? Why do we need her?" said Kagura  
  
"She's the only pure-hearted person that we can control without trying to kill us" Naraku laughed dryly.  
  
"But how will we get her!? She's not going to say "OK I'LL JOIN U GUYS AND LEAVE MY ONE TRUE LOVE JUST TO JOIN TO DESTORY INU YASHA AND THE OTHERS" coldly said Kagura.  
  
"Baka I know that. That's why we need to kill her first and then revived her later" said Naraku.  
  
"How do we know if she's really pure hearted? And why does she has to be pure hearted anyways?" said Kagura.  
  
"You ask too much questions," said Naraku as he crushed her heart but not too hard so that can kill her.  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
~*End of Flashback scene*~  
  
'I wonder what I would have done if I really was free? Wow what a wondrous feeling that would be?' thought Kanna. Even though she seems so loyal at the outside, she wanted to be free more than anything.  
  
"We have arrived," said Kanna in a deadpan voice.  
  
"Where are we?" said Rin. It seems that they are in a dark wet cave. However, there is a weird feeling inside of this cave. Kind of like when she saw Naraku once again.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Naraku! We have the wench! Where are you?" said Kagura. She was holding Rin in her feather in order for her kimono not to be covered with blood of the woman she just murder.  
  
"This Naraku is right front of you" He is not wearing his usual attire. It looks like he's in....  
  
"Kouga? How come you are in Kouga's body?" asked Kagura in a shock voice.  
  
"I'm using this pathetic youkai's body until I find a more suitable one. Pathetic. Sacrificing his life in order to save someone who doesn't even love" laughed coldly Naraku.  
  
"Well whatever. Anyways I brought the bitch over" said Kagura. She let her feather down in which the girl's body to the floor.  
  
"Excellent, everything is coming to plan and then we'll have our rev- Wait a min! She's still alive! I told you to kill Sesshoumaru's mate and then bring her here!" scolded Naraku. (A/N: You kinda tell he's pissed)  
  
"I thought we killed her. I did the my strongest move and have Kohaku to finished off" said Kagura.  
  
"Well she just merely fainted due to loss amount of blood. Well I'll have to go to a different plan due to your stupidity. We'll just have to put a Shikon shard on her wound in her back and make her forget everything of her past. And that especially includes Sesshoumaru," said Naraku.  
  
"But how do we get a Shikon shard now? That miko wench has it with her now since she destroy your old form" said Kagura.  
  
"And so you thought. I have the real Shikon no Tama with me the whole time. The one that I let go from my sight is a fake that I made with my corrupted power" said Naraku as he present the ball in front of him. It was black as night now since the ball adsorbed the darkness that surrounds it. "Now then....take out the shard from Kohaku's back."  
  
"Hai" said Kagura. She didn't care about Kohaku at all so it was an easy task for her.  
  
Just as she let go the shard off of his back, he disappeared into a pile of dust. As soon she had the shard she knew that now she has to place it upon Rin's back. Just then at the same time...  
  
"Where am I? Yuka? Sesshou-What the? Kagura?! Where am I?!" yelled Rin. She then realized that she was surrounded with her worst enemies.  
  
"Where is Sesshoumaru?!" asked loudly Rin. She doesn't added the "sama" anymore due to the fact Sesshoumaru didn't want her to.  
  
"Your husband is not here nor will you remember him" said coldly Naraku.  
  
"Kouga? How come you have Naraku's voice? What's going on here!" said Rin.  
  
"Place the shard on her back and at the same time I will make her forget everything"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"We are at the Houki Cave, where the miko warrior, Chihira, made her all mighty puriest sword..the Roujikin" said Kanna. "The sword can kill 1000 youkai and evil hearted people alike in one swing. However if the people you swing upon is pure, which is rare due to the fact that the sword destroys anyone with any bit of darkness in their hearts, you'll just only revived them. It's kind of the combination of the Tetusagia and the Tensaiga. We need you Rin..to use the sword...and kill Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru with it"  
  
'Sesshoumaru. That name...it sounds so familiar...but if I tell Kanna about it and the face that always appears in my mind...she'll just erased my mind. And I can't let that happen, until I know who he is' thought Rin. The least thing she wants to do is to forget the thing that makes feel at least alive instead of feeling numb and empty.  
  
"Pick up the sword, Rin. If you failed to pick it, the sword will destroy you" said Kanna.  
  
Author's Notes: GOMEN NESAI FOR THE LONG UPDATE! Stupid school is keeping me away from this. Anyways Review! 


	6. The Roujikin

Mwahahahaha I finally have ownership towards Inu Yasha! Mwahahahaha (polices comes) ok ok stop tickling me!! Anything but the feather on my feet!! AHHHHHH!! Fine I don't own Inuyasha or the relative characters! But I do own Yuka, Miski, Saski, and Tisbuki.  
  
~*Chapter 6*~  
  
"Pick up the sword now, Rin. We must know if you are truly pure enough in order to wield the sword" said Kanna impatiently.  
  
Rin steps towards the sword. The sword looks like it hasn't been used in years, due to the fact it was full of rust.  
  
The whole cave was completely pitch black except...the light that came from the sword. The blade itself contains a powerful energy of which if a single touch upon will burn your hand. Rin went closer, closer, and closer towards the sword. As she became more close to it, the light brightens more of a purple glow color.  
  
"The color purple represent the combination of two things. Life and Death. The Life color is blue and the Death color is red. Combine them together, and they become a balance purple" said Kanna.  
  
As Rin touch the sword, a rush of energy flows in her blood. 'The sword did not burn me, did it just...accepted me?' thought Rin. All of the sudden the purple light surrounded her as she lift the sword. The once rusted old blade turn into a magnificent glowing sword.  
  
"I'm glad that the Roujikin had accepted you, Rin. That way we can now fight against Naraku's enemies. However we must test the power of the blade and I think I know how," said Kanna evilly.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Inu Yasha! You are wearing your modern pants all wrong! Just once I like to go to my era without people staring at us!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"It's not my fault that you buy such tight pants! And Why do we have to go now?!" yelled Inu Yasha.  
  
"Mommy do I have to go to?"  
  
"Yea, Tisbuki. And the reason we are going now is because it's your guys' time of the month! (A/N Wow that sounds wrong o_O;;) And we need more supplies. Unless you rather face another month not eating Ramen" said Kagome  
  
"O_O! OK WE'RE GOING! PLEASE WE CAN NOT STAY ALIVE WITHOUT RAMEN!!" said the hanyous.  
  
"Good! ^_^ Now where's Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and their kids?" asked the miko.  
  
"Shippou is with his 'girlfriend' (meaning Souten if you guys wanna know ^- ^ If you guys wanna know more about her I'll show you some sites about her later) and Miroku, Sango and their family went to the new festival they have in the other village" said Inu Yasha.  
  
"Why can't we go to the festival!!!" asked Tisbuki.  
  
"Cause we have to get Ramen first, dummy!" yelled his dad.  
  
"MOMMY!!"  
  
"Inu Yasha..." said the angry mother  
  
"No wait I'm sorry! Please no! Not that!" said Inu Yasha.  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!!"  
  
(BOOM!)  
  
"Ok let's go!" said the happy miko.  
  
"YAY!!" screamed the little hanyou.  
  
"Damn spell.."  
  
~*When they actually left*~  
  
"Rin" said Kanna. "We must test your skills with the swords and power of the sword is more special than just a mere myth. And I think I know the place..."  
  
Just then, in a blink of eye, they were transported to a village. A village that seems awfully familiar...  
  
Village woman: It's the Mistress of the Western Lands! Welcome back! You remember me of course because you were here when you fallen into pregnancy. How is Yuka anyways?  
  
'Don't tell me Kanna want me to test me by destroying this village! I can't! I will not! I will not do- AHHHH!! Something is overpowering me with darkness. The same darkness that is in Naraku...I must warn them before it's too late!' thought Rin with great haste. She did not have much time to ponder around. Rin must tell them before the darkness overcome her and she will not have full control of her actions.  
  
"Run..." whispered Rin.  
  
"What did you say, milady?" said the woman.  
  
"Run AWAY!! HURRY!!! BEFORE IT'S TOO L-" and then she was cut off. It was too late. An ominous wind came about that blow her bangs that covered her eyes. At that moment she was numb and then an evil smirk came upon her face....  
  
"You should have listen what she was trying to say..."  
  
"Milady, what's going on? What are you talking in third person?" said the now scared woman.  
  
Just then Rin grabbed a hold of her pure sword, the Roujikin. With one swing....  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the villagers. With one swing it literally destroyed the village. Most of houses have been disappeared in one flash while others are in flames. The only survivors were the children.  
  
Just then the darkness disappeared. Rin found herself into tears and didn't known what kind of being that came over her. All she knew was that she was placed in a cold, pitch black section in the mind while this all happen. 'What...have I...done...WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS HAVE I DONE!!!!!!?!!!'  
  
"Let's go Rin. You have passed the test" said Kanna, who stood there emotionless as usual. The brutal attack didn't even faze her. "Bu there is one more thing you must learn before we go into the mission"  
  
'It better not be another test...for what I have done is unforgivable' thought Rin. "What is it Kanna?"  
  
"You can ride this sword if you wish...."  
  
"Nani? I don't understand what you mean, Kanna" said Rin in a confused tone.  
  
"See, you are the true owner of the blade, so you can either use it as a weapon or as a transporter such as Kagura's feather. You see, if you wish to ride upon it, the blade turn into two separate blades, one blade at the right and one at the left. Put your feet on them and then you can glide into the air with the sword. You will not lose your balance so don't worry about that" (It's kinda like Goblin's (from Spiderman) glider) said Kanna.  
  
"Thank you for the tip" said Rin. 'But I rather be at peace and have my soul go through the afterlife process then serve Naraku' thought Rin.  
  
A/N: SRY FOR THE LOOOONG UPDATE!! PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPPIE! 


	7. A familiar face

Read Akemi's fics people!! It's so good! Her fics is at her friend's profile which is kagome-chan1234567890. Please support Fluffyshipping! Read more on my profile. The idea is originally made by MageofDarkness so give her the credit! Also read her fics too!  
  
~*Chapter 7*~  
  
~*Meanwhile at the stream*~  
  
"WHAT DO U MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FISH YOU BAKA HANYOU! EVEN YOUR HUMAN OF A MOTHER KNEW HOW TO FISH!" screamed the ugly toad.  
  
"Well I'm only thwee, so mama didn't teach me how to fwish!" said Yuka (Since she's 3 I'm going to give her a kinda of a lisp but not a big one so don't worry about that)  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"UGLY TOAD"  
  
"UGLY HANYOU"  
  
"UGLY SKIN!!!!!!"  
  
"DUMBO EARS!"  
  
"PUKE EYES!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" yelled the demon lord. "Jaken...."  
  
"H-Hai S-Sesshoumaru-sama?" said the toad slave nervously.  
  
All of sudden of a pebble fly right towards the toad that knocked him unconscious.  
  
"Remind me when you wake up that I should throw another pebble at you" said Sesshoumaru. All of sudden through the bushes, there was a noise. A noise that could belong to an intruder. He'll be damn to let anyone ruined his peace. As soon he had his hand on the Toujikin, he heard a gentle noise....  
  
"Father, I think I have chwange again..." said the small hanyou, who now have changed into a human. A human that looks awfully familiar.  
  
"R-R-Rin?" Sesshoumaru managed to spit out. The girl in front is Rin! Or so he thought.  
  
"Silly Father, it's me Yuka!" said the young girl.  
  
Sesshoumaru drew into a slightly disappointed state. God how did this Sesshoumaru miss her as the young girl that used to followed him around. Yuka is the exact replica of his mate at this human form, except the fact that the bangs are more of her father's than her mother's. However in the eyes, you can see the same innocent look on her eyes, full of curiosity....just like her mother.  
  
"Yuka"  
  
"Hai Father?"  
  
"This Sesshoumaru is going to teach you how to fish..."  
  
"YaY!!! Thank you Father!"  
  
Just then before they were in the stream, there was a scent. A scent that is full of flowers and nature. A scent that belong to..  
  
'Rin? Impossible, this Sesshoumaru was informed that you were dead and now I feel your presence here with me. How is it possible that you are alive..I don't smell any burial soil or any of the sort like that miko wench that used to wander the lands. It is possible that you weren't dead at all? This cannot be true...' thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Father"  
  
"O yes. First you must look for a fish and then...."  
  
~*At Ayame's cave*~  
  
"Today we honor a true hero. A hero that sacrifice his life in order to save another of whom defeat the villain. We honor an true friend and my old fiancée, Kouga" said Ayame, who is now the leader of the wolf tribe.  
  
"HERE HERE! TO KOUGA!" said Hakkaku and Ginta, who they are now second of command of the wolf tribe.  
  
"TO KOUGA!!!" screamed the other members.  
  
"Yes..to me.."  
  
"Kouga?!" screamed Hakkaku and Ginta.  
  
"Kouga-kun!! We thought you were dead! And now you may take me for marriage and rule this tribe together!" said Ayame happily.  
  
"Is that true.." said the Kouga imposter.  
  
"What a minute..that scent..it smells like you were with..NARAKU!!! YOU ARE IMPOSTER!!! MY WOLF BROTHERS, DESTROY THAT IMPOSTER!!" screamed Ayame with tears. How dare they deceive her and the others with this fake..in his own tribute!!  
  
"Kukuku..I guess wolves are smarter than I originally thought" said Naraku who is using Kouga's body as his new body. "Kanna, I leave this to you."  
  
"Hai, Naraku" said Kanna.  
  
As soon she appeared, her mirror showed a glowing bright light. When the light touch upon the wolves, all they can do but scream as their souls is sucked into the mirror.  
  
"Now you wolves will serve this Naraku" said the cold villain. "You will all be my slaves and kill my enemies for me, especially Inu Yasha and his company"  
  
"Hai Naraku" said the hypnotize wolves. 


	8. Mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha ok you filthy annoying lawyers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you and have a nice day =D  
  
Hey you wanna know the theme song of this fic?  
  
It's Adema's Immortal and Evanscence's Hello songs =D  
  
Happy listening =0)  
  
~*Chapter 8*~  
  
~*In the near future*~  
  
"Ok Yuka I finished with spell! With this, you can stop Naraku from taking over the world" said young miko who was known by the name of Kagome.  
  
"Arigato! With this spell, I can prevent the death of Inu Yasha, Tisbuki, and my..father from ever happening!" said Yuka in rage. It was the age of three she experience the death of both of parents because of evil Naraku. 'He will definitely PAY for his actions! For having this Yuka live in shame' thought Yuka angrily.  
  
"Yuka, please be careful darling" said Miski as he put hands on her bottom. Just then...  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
SLAPPP!  
  
"God I'm going to miss that slap" said Miski in a sly smile.  
  
"You are too much of your father.." sighed Kagome.  
  
As Yuka entered towards the portal that Kagome has made, she gave out one last wave goodbye as she disappeared into the vortex.  
  
~* In the present*~  
  
"THAT WAS THE BESTEST FESTIVAL EVER! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY WE STOLE FROM THAT FORTUNE TELLING THINGY ME AND DAD DID!" said Miski  
  
"Can't you be more quiet about it" said Miroku in his signature trademark sly simile. "Hey Sango, when we get home, do u wanna.."  
  
"Don't even think about it, 'sweety'. I saw you go gooly eyes on the dancers" said Sango in her trademark death stares.  
  
"Aww Sango, you know I have my eyes only set on you, and your.."  
  
Just then, Sango felt as though a certain 'hand' on her bottom....  
  
'HENTAI!!!'  
  
SLAAAAAAAP!  
  
"Hehehe you know I how much I love that slap" said Miroku in a prevented simile.  
  
"Why does Daddy always put his hand on Mommy's butt" said the curious Saski.  
  
"I rather not know, Saski" said Miski  
  
"Hey you owe me Sango! I did save your life that one time, remember when you were about to fall to that cliff" said Miroku. That's was true. Miroku and Sango was walking into the forest in a fog and as Sango was about to step upon the next pace, until the cliff was about to collapse. Just then a hand reach out and save her from falling.  
  
"Hey you got me into that situation because you lost Kirara just to impress a couple of fools of selling your so called omen spells!" shouted Sango.  
  
"Hey it worked didn't it?" said Miroku in a big grin.  
  
"You know I'm glad Papa defeat Naraku because it got ruin of that stupid Air Rip that was about to be in our hands" said Saski.  
  
"Aren't we all, you should have seen it sweety, the face of defeat was pric..."  
  
"OH MY GOD THE VILLAGE! WHAT HAPPEN TO IT!!!" yelled the shock Sango. The village was gone. Nothing was left but a couple of fire burning houses. It looked like it was in a middle of a great battle or worse..a youkai attack.  
  
"Not a trace was left. Something is wrong and I don't like it" said Miroku in a worried tone.  
  
GOMEN NESAI FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! BUT YOU SEE THAT SMALL BUTTON THERE? THAT'S FOR A REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW AND I MIGHT CONSIDER WRITING LONGER CHAPTERS! ;D 


	9. The future

Disclaimer: Hey I have BIG NEWS!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! ISN'T THAT A BIG SURPRISE?!  
  
A/N: Hehehe Yuka is like Trunks from Dragon Ball Z =D  
  
~*Chapter 9*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY WAS THE PORTAL KAGOME MADE WAS SET UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO GOING TO GET HER AFTER THIS!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the future being.  
  
~*Meanwhile at the ground*~  
  
"I know a song will never end! Yes it goes on and on my friend! And it's like something..."singing the little hanyou. Obviously, she was bored. She was tired of walking endlessly just to find this jewel thingy that her father kept mentioning and then afterwards he say that they'll be heading for this Naraku person. 'Great more walking' she thought. "I know a song that will never end.." she continues singing.  
  
"STOP OF YOUR IDIOTIC SINGING YOU BAKA HANYOU!!" screamed the little itty- bitty ugly toad.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME HANYOU ALL THE TIME!! IT'S SO ANNOYING!" said the young Yuka.  
  
'One of these days I have to find the inventor of the ear plugs' thought the tired Sesshoumaru. It was not the long walk that tired him, or the endless nights of being alone. However, it was idle chatter of his own daughter and his baka servant. God he wish something different will happen....  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Look Toad above you!"  
  
"I told you stupid hanyou for not to call me toad. I am to be called Jaken- sama to y...." then all of a sudden a being from the sky fell upon the ugly toad slave, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Tell me who you are and where did you come from right now I will have no choice to but to destroy you" said the youkai lord.  
  
'Man I'M ONLY HIS DAUGHTER!' thought the future Yuka. "Can't you just tell from my scent of whom I truly am....father"  
  
As Sesshoumaru sniffed the air around this being, he soon realizes who it was. "Impossible..my daughter is right here next to me and she's only three years old. This must be some form of trickery," said Sesshoumaru coldly.  
  
"This Yuka has come from the future to warn you about Naraku and he will destroy Inuyasha, his son, and..." Yuka shivered. The image of her father's demise has been play repeatedly when she dreams at night. "And you father"  
  
"If you are truly from the future then why are you still a hanyou? This Sesshoumaru thought we were heading for the Shikon no tama of which that wench has in order to make you a full youkai"  
  
"That piece of worthless crap is nothing more than a fake. The one that Kagome has is a jewel that is full of Naraku's darkness, Who ever uses it will be covered in darkness. That almost happen to me as you were about to place the jewel upon in order for me to become a full youkai" said the hanyou. "Mother..is she still alive in this time?"  
  
"Mama is gone," said sadly her younger form.  
  
"Yes. From what you told me, Rin had disappear from this world," said Sesshoumaru depressingly.  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!! IF YOU GUYS HAVEN'T TESTED OUT THE FAKE SHIKON NO TAMA THAN THIS IS THE TIME THAT MOTHER IS STILL ALIVE!" shouted Yuka.  
  
"What do you mean, Yuka or me or whatever," said the young hanyou.  
  
"Naraku took mother's body and tried to revived her, but then realized that she just fainted and so he place a shikon shard on her back and made her forget everything. And that include her own family" said Yuka.  
  
'So that scent from that day wasn't my imagination' thought Sesshoumaru. "And tell me....how did this Sesshoumaru faced death?"  
  
"YOU WERE TOO STUBBORN AND PROUD TO LISTEN YOUR OWN WIFE THAT'S HOW! MOTHER SCREAM DON'T TRY TO SAVE HER BECAUSE THE DARKNESS WILL TAKE OVER HER AND SHE WILL HAVE NO CONTROL OF HER ACTIONS, BUT YOU WERE TOO PROUD TO LISTEN AND YOU WERE KILL BY HER PUREST SWORD AND ONCE SHE WAS DONE, SHE COMMITTED SUICIDE AND THRUST THE BLADE UPON HERSELF! YOU CAN JUST LISTEN ONCE IN A WHILE YOU KNOW! WE'RE NOT YOUR LITTLE TOYS SO YOU CAN PLAY AROUND WITH OUR FEELINGS YOU KNOW! HAVING WAITING ENDLESSLY EVERY NIGHT JUST WAITING UNTIL YOU ARRIVE LIKE A MONTH OR TWO AND THEN YOU NEED TO GO AGAIN! YOU PLAYING WITH OUR HOPES AND DREAMS FOR YOU AND YOU DIDN'T COME AND THAT'S WHY MOTHER IS IN THIS STATE!" scolded Yuka who was about to be emerging into tears. "You didn't even say I love you to her and that's why she was still covered with the darkness in her heart. In addition, Inuyasha did almost same stupid mistake as you did. He didn't show much love Kagome and was too stubborn to show unless he's in trouble or something. I think the only surviving couple was Miroku and Sango and they both die due to their faith by Naraku"  
  
"That's impossible to accept the fact this Sesshoumaru will die since I have the Tensaiga with me" said Sesshoumaru confidently.  
  
"And that's the reason how you died. The Tensagia is a reviving sword but it's still a demon sword. Once purify by the Roujikin, the sword that Mother has, the Tensaiga will not work it's magic and you will die by the sword. The only way to beat Naraku is use the combination of the Tetusagia, the Tensaiga, and the purify arrow which is made by Kagome. You must put aside your sibling rivalry between you and my uncle in order to do this right. If not, everyone's, including yours, father, future will be doomed" said Yuka in serious tone of voice. "Before I take my leave to go find my uncle and tell him all this information, have my younger self tell you the story that mother used to tell me every night. Good bye father" said the future warrior. She disappeared into the night as she walked bravely through the deep dark forest.  
  
"What a charming woman you will become, Yuka" said Sesshoumaru with a light smirk.  
  
"Father....."  
  
"What do you want, Yuka?" said her father.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a girl..."  
  
~*At the village*~  
  
"That's weird......" said the monk.  
  
"What is weird, Miroku?" said his wife.  
  
"The children were the only survivors. Why is it that whole village burned down into the ground with no adults left, yet all the children live? Doesn't that sound weird to you? I mean if it were a bunch of thieves, they wouldn't be this mercifulness. Something it's up," said the worried Miroku.  
  
"Why don't we ask the children of whom would have done such a thing?" asked his wife.  
  
"I did. They are still too much of a shock to talk right now. We'll have wait days to find out who it is......" said Miroku until he was interrupted by a certain someone.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN TO THE VILLAGE?!!!"  
  
A/N: Whew finally I'm finished with this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU MIGHT WIN A PRIZE!! REALLY? Well no, but wouldn't that be great =D 


	10. The dream

Update: THE LONG WAITED CHAPTER OF BITTERSWEETNESS HAS ARRIVED!!! MWAHAHAHAHHAHA! Gomen nesai for the long update but I am working my other fic, Love or Money, and I hope you guys like both this fic and my new one.  
  
Disclaimer: Solve this puzzle -- I OND'T NUIASHYA RO NAY FO EHT THERO LAITVERE CTERSCHARA.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPEN TO THE VILLAGE!!" yelled the hanyou who was back from his wonderful trip from the modern world.  
  
"Inuyasha....I don't really approve of your cussing...especially when you know who is around" said his mate as she pointed directly at her child, Tisbuki.  
  
"Clam down Inuyasha, We don't really know what happen to the village. We came back from the festival-" said Miroku before he was interrupted...  
  
"AND BOY WAS IT FUN!!! I MEAN THE FOOD! THE GAMES!! THE-" screamed Saski in a cheery tone.  
  
"Saski, please, may I finished?" asked Miroku in an impatient tone.  
  
"Awwww shucks" said his little daughter.  
  
"Anyways, as I was saying, as we came back, the village was destroy. However it's strange though, as I told Sango" said Miroku in a worried tone. The sight of the village in flames was quite horrific indeed. The vision was played again and again was not only played in his mind, but the minds of the young children that survived.  
  
"What do you mean, what have happen that made the whole event strange?" asked Kagome as she was holding little Tisbuki on her back as she is walking towards the hut as Inuyasha looks for more into investigation of what really happen towards the village.  
  
"Well for one thing the children survived. I mean if people try to invade the town, they would have killed everyone, and I mean everyone" said Miroku in a serious tone of voice, he had not slight of fooling around in his eyes.  
  
"Hmmm.I wonder how the children survived such a disaster without our help. This is such a strange turn of events" said the worried miko.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't Kagome?"  
  
"K-K-ouga? Impossible! You died! How is it possible that you are even standing!" yelled Sango, who was standing besides Miroku.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Kanna and Kagura..." said Naraku.  
  
"Hai?" said both of his detachments.  
  
"I shall pay Inuyasha a little visit with this new wolf body. I have to walk there with the wolves in order to carry their scents, and Kagura...." said the cold villain as he face to his detachment.  
  
"Hai?" said Kagura in a bitchy tone. Oh she despise Naraku! One hour she was free and the next she was soon informed that he wasn't dead. Damn him!  
  
"You shall come with me and bring Rin" said Naraku. "We need her to kill Inuyasha and next afterwards, we'll head for Sesshoumaru"  
  
"Ok whatever" said Kagura.  
  
~*End of Flashback scene*~  
  
"Well life has it's perks doesn't it?" said Naraku in a smirk, who was in Kouga's body.  
  
"Oi! Why is wimpy wolf is still alive?" asked the now very annoyed Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, you should be happy! He didn't die after all!!! He's still alive" said the young miko.  
  
"Feh, I don't care if he crawl out of his grave and walk around and collecting souls!" said Inuyasha insulting.  
  
"Inuyasha....Osuwari!" yelled the miko with her spell.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Naraku chuckled a bit to find his weakness, Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha didn't care if it was 10000 osuwaris (well probably he does ^-^), he didn't trust one bit it was really Kouga, even though he does smell of wolves. And for a strange reason, he is surprise he was not being called Dog-crap or anything of the sort. No this Kouga must be a setup of something big. He promise after Kikyo's death from Naraku when she fell towards the cliff, that he will now protect of those he truly and hopefully that what happened to Kikyo will not happen to Kagome.  
  
~*Flashback Scene*~ "Inuyasha, today's the adversary of our love together" said Kagome.  
  
"Yea I know Kagome" said Inuyasha. He was glad that Naraku was finally was defeated at the time and his revenge for Kikyo was finally avenged. "Kagome..."  
  
"Hai? Inuyasha?" said the young miko. She was finally wearing the traditional miko clothes, as would Kikyo would wear only her pants weren't red but yet pink due to the reminder of the sacrifices they made through the whole ordeal.  
  
"I will give a promise that I'll never let you go through that damn situation like that again. I'll always be at your side and be there to protect you" said Inuyasha with tears coming down his eyes. He'll be damn if he let Kagome become like Kikyo and her ordeal.  
  
"Inuyasha...."said Kagome.  
  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
  
"That's the longest speech you ever said" giggled Kagome.  
  
They both laughed and they kiss each in a passionate way, of course having Sango and Miroku peeking through the bushes.  
  
~*End of Flashback Scene*~  
  
'No way I'll let Kagome and my whelp alone with this faker!' thought angerly the hanyou.  
  
~*Meanwhile at Sesshoumaru's POV*~  
  
Sesshoumaru and company were by the stream, while his daughter Yuka was learning how to fish by the "greatest" teacher called Jaken. He didn't sleep for 2 weeks now and he knew he needed to sleep. As he drifted away in his slumber, he had a strange dream.  
  
~*Sesshoumaru's Dream*~  
  
He was running towards the forest, looking for something. Why would the great Sesshoumaru waste his time looking for something if he doesn't what it is? Until, he saw "her"  
  
"R-Rin?" managed to slipped out of the youkai's lips.  
  
She didn't say anything. She was silent as if nothing around her didn't matter. It seems that this Rin as she was if she was crying as you can tell her red watery eyes. The eyes that showed loneliness.  
  
"Rin. It is time to go" commanded Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You know she's not your pet, father" said a mysterious hanyou. It was her. The future being he met at the forest earlier tonight. Her eyes weren't as innocent as her younger years, but it seems more serious and cold as his own. It was like looking through a female hanyou version of himself. "All you do is command us around like we were your entertainment and then leave us alone making us worry about you all the time. You know how sickening this sounds!!" screamed his older daughter.  
  
"I didn't leave you nor your mother, due to fact I have missions to do" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"OH DON'T GIVE THAT BULLSHIT! ALL YOU DID IS TRYING TO AVOID US!! AFTER ALL IF THIS IS YOUR MIND, THEN WHY DON'T WE LOOK BACK YOUR MEMORIES OF HOW YOU FEEL TOWARDS HUMANS AND HANYOUS LIKE MYSELF!!" scolded Yuka.  
  
Then a scene came in mind. The very same scene where he and Inuyasha were fighting for the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Why do you protect them...Why miss them....Why love them?" said the past Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why do care such worthless things known as humans. I guess it goes the same for hanyous" said past Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Since you are a hanyou, you have dirty blood running all over you" said the past Sesshoumaru.  
  
Then, the scene stopped. Everything came into a blank.  
  
"You see...how come you were able to love us if you don't like our races in general" said Yuka.  
  
"Even though it was true I said that, that was in the past. I have changed" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh is that so. Then why do you still feel uncomfortable when you are around my younger self" said Yuka with a sly smirk. It was fun toying her father. The same father that wasn't there when she grew up, when she was little, or when she need his love the most. "Do you remember the story that my younger self said to you?"  
  
"Yes I did. Why?" questioned Sesshoumaru. He was tried of being toyed around.  
  
"At the end, the girl and the master live forever. The keyword is master here. Why would mother didn't put her husband or anything of the sort. Because she knew that she was more controlled than love. We are not that dumb, father. If you ever want mother back from Naraku's grasp, then admit to her that you are more than controlling her and tell her your feelings towards her" said Yuka as she gave her advice. As soon she was done talking, she was starting to fade away with her mother.  
  
"Goodbye father. Please tell mother your true feelings, or else she'll just fade away as this dream" said Yuka in a cold tone.  
  
Just then, he finally woke up. That dream wasn't a normal dream. 


	11. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters.  
  
A/N: DAMN YOU HOMEWORK AND TESTS !! yup that's the reason for the long ass updated, please enjoy this chapter ^^;;  
  
"Kouga....I got a question" said Inuyasha angrily. The Inu-gumi group and Kouga were in the small hut, surrounded around the stew that Kagome is making. By the smell of it, it seems to be vegetable soup since it had the same smell as last week meal. Their children were sleeping in Sango and Miroku's hut.  
  
"Go right ahead, Inuyasha" said the imposter Kouga with a sly smirk.  
  
"How come you haven't called me Dog-crap anymore? Or haven't try to win Kagome's heart?" asked Inuyasha. You can tell that even though Inuyasha was annoyed by those usual actions, he missed them.  
  
"I respect you now, Inuyasha. And now that you already mated with Kagome, I have no need to win the heart of Kagome" said Kouga proudly.  
  
"Since when you respected me...."  
  
"I respect the fact that you defeated Naraku and such..."  
  
"YOU ARE NOT KOUGA!!! EVEN THOUGH YOU SMELL OF WOLVES, THAT WIMPY WOLF NEVER BEEN THIS POLITE SHIT!!!" screamed Inuyasha as jumped out of his sitting spot, which upset Kagome a tad bit.  
  
"Inuyasha....Osw-" about to say the miko until she felt a strong evil aura around her. It was powerful. Almost as if Naraku was around her.... (miko= priestess)  
  
"INUYASHA WAS RIGHT!!! YOU ARE NOT KOUGA!!!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"Took you long enough..." said coldly the imposter with an devilish simle.  
  
All of the sudden he ran out the door of the hut in top speed.  
  
"COME BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!!! WHO ARE YOU!!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran out with his fully transformed Tetsusagia as his right hand.  
  
As the mysterious stranger went out, he did the strangest thing...he howled at the moon with the top of his lungs like he was really was a wolf youkai.  
  
"What is that motherfucker doing?" asked Inuyasha in confusion.  
  
"It seem that, he is summoning his tribe" said Miroku in a worried tone. He knew something evil was up and now this imposter is howling for more help.  
  
As the cold night wind fell by, so did the shadows. The shadows more closer and closer and then ...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the children of the Inu-gumi group. As the screamed fade, a figure appeared. The figure seem to be,  
  
"AYAME?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO OF OUR CHILDREN!!!!" screamed Kagome.  
  
Indeed the figure was Ayame, the ex-fiancée of Kouga. It seems that she if holding the children captive by holding Maski and Saski on her back and Tisbuki by her arms who all seems unconscious.  
  
"She will not let go 'cause her soul belongs to us, miko baka" said the cruel Kagura who was next to the fake Kouga at the time. (baka = idiot)  
  
"KAGURA!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! IS NARAKU INVOLVED WITH THIS!!" yelled Miroku. While Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome was standing there full of curiosity and fear for their children, Sango went inside to get the weapons. As soon as Kagome received her bow and arrows from Sango, she immediately about to pull her weapon with the string of the bow until she heard a sinister chuckle.  
  
"If you pulled that arrow, Kagome, the wolves might hurt your children..." Said the imposter Kouga with his bangs in front of him. As soon as his disturbing words come out of his lips, a group of wolves came out of the shadows.  
  
"You are Naraku, aren't you?" said Miroku with fear yet don't show some.  
  
"Took you long, didn't it?" said Kagura impatiencely. She was getting tired of this whole mind game crap. She wanted to get all of this over with. 'To think, I was free for an hour' thought Kagura.  
  
"But how the fuck you are still alive!!!!! WE KILL YOU AS I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!!!" screamed the fumed Inuyasha.  
  
"That will really make your day, won't it Inuyasha?" said Naraku in a evil smirk. "Kagura, release Rin"  
  
"Whatever" said Kagura as she brought down her feather, which contained a woman. A woman that was known as Sesshoumaru's mate or his bitch by those who were jealous of her.  
  
"Rin, get off the feather" commanded Kagura. As Rin got off the feather, she saw a familiar face.  
  
~*In Rin's Mind*~  
  
'This hanyou..has the same golden eyes..yet his eyes weren't as cold as the one that seem to appear in my dreams...' thought Rin. Then a voice appeared..  
  
"Forget about that heartless bastard..."  
  
"Who are you?!" asked Rin. This girl in front of her, seem to have a shoulder length dark brown hair that wears a extremely short pitch black kimono with long sleeves that had a flower on each one.  
  
"Silly innocence half, I'm your darkness. I was born ever since you saw your family killed in front. Oh yea, that's right, you don't remember a thing. What a shame. Anyways, your first sense of anger and rage was quite hateful indeed. I like that" said the Dark Rin.  
  
'This girl is really creepy...Whoever she is..I must get rid of her without hurting her' thought the Pure Rin.  
  
"Hahaha, I can read your mind you know because I am half of it. Isn't it silly you are trying to stop me without hurting me" laughed Dark Rin. "Now then, you should go back out there and finished the job that bastard set you up to do"  
  
"I can't..." said Pure Rin quietly.  
  
"And why now?!" screamed Dark Rin.  
  
"He reminds me of a..."  
  
"Yea..." said the now extremely annoyed Dark Rin.  
  
" OF A MAN I THINK I USED TO LOVE!!!" screamed the Pure Rin as tears came about her hazel eyes. As soon as she was done screaming, the Dark Rin came closer and whispered very "softly".  
  
"BAKA!!" screamed Dark Rin as she slapped her pure side across the face. "That man never loved you remember that!! He always left your side ever since Yuka was born!! He only used you for lust not love!!" Dark Rin scolded in anger "NOW GO OUT THERE AND FIGHT THAT BASTARD THAT STAND IN FRONT THAT LOOKS A LOT LIKE THE ONE WHO USED YOU!!!!"  
  
~*Back at reality*~  
  
A dry cold wind came that blew Rin's hair, which had her bangs covered her eyes, as the flow of wind flew by.  
  
"SINE!" screamed the woman known as Rin. (Sine = Die) 


	12. Battle

I like to say before I begin this chapter, please pray for my mom. She has a tumor and I hope she's going ok  
  
Disclaimer: I HATE DISCLAIMERS!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!  
  
~Chapter 12~  
  
~*While Rin was inside her mind*~  
  
'How did Rin met up with Naraku?' pondered Kagome. It was weird. Ever since she met Rin, after Kohaku kidnapped her, she was always besides Sesshoumaru's side..like a puppy dog besides it's master. 'Unless Sesshoumaru hurt her! That baka youkai..I knew it was trouble when she became Sesshoumaru's mate" Suddenly a familiar feel come upon her spine..  
  
"Inuyasha..I sense a Shikon shard..you think she's really..."  
  
"I doubt it..remember when Sango had that shard on her back, thinking that I killed her village. This can be the same. However, I think Naraku made her forget her past" said Inuyasha with cold eyes. "DAMNIT NARAKU!!! WHAT'S YOUR REAL PLAN BEHIND ALL THIS SHIT!!!"  
  
But as soon as Inuyasha finished his little speech, Rin awoke. She had then the eyes..the eyes similar to Sesshoumaru that is locked on Inuyasha to kill. However her eyes were not the only things that are different. Her outfit and her hair changed as well. Her hair is raven black and it had its length around the shoulder area. And her outfit showed no light upon, it as seem it absorbed the light around it and turned it into darkness. It was like she was whole different person.  
  
"SINE!!" she cried as she released her sword. She runs toward our favorite hanyou. Her sword transformed into an enormous size just likes the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"INUYASHA, DON'T HURT HER!! THE SHARD IS AT HER BACK, JUST REMOVE IT FROM THERE!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"DON'T WORRY I'M NOT PLANNING TO HURT HER!" said Inuyasha. 'But removing that shard from her back won't be easy, for she looks like she's not planning to lose'  
  
"Take this! You bastard!" yelled Rin as she jumps to mid-air and shoot a blast from her Rojinkin. The blast wasn't your typical blast. It was like a flaming comet was heading straight for Inuyasha.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU RIN!!" screamed Inuyasha as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. He was able to block the blast the blast for a while until the unthinkable happen. The Tetsusaiga transformed back to its original rusted form, causing Inuyasha to be hit from the blast but not severely. 'Tetsusaiga..transformed back into its crappy form?!' thought Inuyasha as he was hit.  
  
"I can not rest no longer, I must help Inuyasha" said Miroku with fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"No Miroku! If you do get involve, our children will get hurt!" screamed Sango. She was right. If anyone gets involve, Ayame will be ready to hurt or even maybe to kill their children. 'Damn it all, I forgot' mentally cussed Miroku.  
  
'Please be careful Inuyasha. Oh God please be ok!' thought Kagome as she watch in horror. Then she felt energy from Rin's sword. Not an evil one but a pure one. So pure, that it can purify anything in its path. 'How can a sword be so pure band also be use to kill?' pondered Kagome. "Inuyasha! Watch out for the sword!! It can purify you if not careful!"  
  
"So that's why the sword transformed back it's old self" said Inuyasha.  
  
"What's this? Can fight your own battles without your precious sword? Oh poor baby" taunted the dark Rin with a smirk.  
  
'Man this girl is bitchy. This Rin seems as though different from her old timid self' thought Kagura as she stand aside from the fight with Kanna, who is controlling the wolves in case Inuyasha's friends tries to help.  
  
"Damn it, this is not like you! I'll show you my true strength!" growled Inuyasha.  
  
'Gotcha baka' thought Dark Rin.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha was done with his growling, he ran towards the angst woman. Just as he ran, Rin took her straight for Inuyasha. "I got you now!!" yelled Rin. As soon she sends another full throttle blast, Inuyasha did the unexpected. He blocks the blast with his...  
  
"The sheath protected you? How did you do that?" yelled Rin with confusion.  
  
"The sheath doesn't have demonic energy towards in it but it can still protect its protector" said Inuyasha with confidence.  
  
"Oh is that so? Take a closer look" said Rin with a dark simile.  
  
"What do you mean-" about to say Inuyasha, until he saw a crack. During the powerful blast, the sheath protected him indeed, yet at the same time it cause it to crack as well. "Damn it" "Indeed, now die Inuyasha so I can get this over with!" said Dark Rin. ' Even though I'm going to miss your face since it reminded me of that bastard that used my poor pure half's heart' thought Dark Rin with anger. "NOW DIE ALREADY!! PREPARE FOR YOUR DEMISE" scolded Rin as she lifted her sword over her head. All of sudden, the sword glowed a blood red color...the color for death. She then open her eyes and aimed her sword towards the hanyou. "This is it!"  
  
Then a enormous blast from the sword showed but it was not shoot upon. Instead it was becoming bigger, bigger, and bigger until it became as big as a red flaming meteor. In seconds it was shoot. Time went slower, and slower it was coming closer.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!' yelled Kagome as ran towards him. She didn't care if she gets hit as long Inuyasha was ok. He had protected her several times in the past, it was her time to protect him.  
  
"KAGOME GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha with fear of her safety. However she did not move....  
  
And she got hit with the blast...  
  
A/N: SRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!!! T_T DAMN SCHOOL!! ARGH!!! Hehehe a chiffe ;D I hope you guys like this chapter =D Please pray for my mom. 


	13. Terror Note!

Author Note of TERROR!!! MWAHAHAHAHA (cough) ..  
  
It is due to this vile prison, which I go to every morning, keeps me away from fanfics or writing and such.  
  
Also I been roleplaying with my buddies more than I have, so that is also loses focus..due to the fact that role play is fun and addictive V.V  
  
Now here are some highlights!!!  
  
I can start doing the new chapters by the 23th, when my mid terms are over. Maybe..just maybe though!.I might make more than 1 chapters on the 23th..it depends really. I'm starting to like Kikyo now. *hears Akemi faints* yea, I mean sure I support Inu/Kag and junk..but you gotta admit that Kikyou is actually cool with Kagome and all and that she's a miko as well that actually shoots arrows ^^. In the manga, she is portrayed as an old love flame, not a bitchy miko zombie from hell as the anime make it showed. To be honest, I like the manga sometimes better than the actual anime due to the fact it has less fillers and it shows the actual character's personalities. So Kikyou does not deserves your stones from stoning, and actually if you think about it, it's because of her she strengthens the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha. Sure she's easy to make fun of, but she is also a good character in the show. Plus later on in the manga, she becomes friends with Inuyasha not as a boyfriend like in the past.  
  
Ok that's about it for the note..see ya on the 23th if possible!  
  
~*Liz.Q*~ 


End file.
